My Man!
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Seth Rollins has a long list favorite things, but the one thing he'll never get enough of is Roman Reigns. [This will be a collection of one shots that are requested to me by people! Most of them will be unrelated, some smutty, some fluffy, some angsty and most importantly all of them are filled with rolleigns love.]
1. Chapter 1: truly, madly, deeply

**HardyKat** asked: Roman has feelings for Seth, but he wasn't sure if Seth felt the same way. He finally confesses his feelings. He finds out that Seth had feelings for him too. They become intimate with one another for the first time.

He watched as Seth flipped through his new comic book, his light brown eyes shining as he looked through the pages. They were both at a diner, the two friends came there directly after Seth dragged Roman to the comic book shop. Roman wasn't as big of a fan of comics as Seth was, but he went because he knew Seth liked him there. Besides, it was hard to say no to the brunette, his hazel eyes would twinkle at Roman and he would eventually just give in. Not like he was fighting it anyway.

Whatever Seth wanted, Seth got.

"Are you just going to read that and not say anything to me?" Roman asked as he sipped on his milkshake. Seth was ignoring him of course. He was still too deeply wound in fictional characters to even hear Roman. "I guess i got my answer." Roman looked out the window, his gray eyes scanned the cityscape until he saw his friend Dean walk pass with his new girlfriend, Alicia. They were holding hands, kissing softly as they laughed, being all cute together. Apart of Roman wishes he had that. It's just that the person he wanted it with, happened to be his best friend, the same boy who was ignoring him for a comic book right now.

Roman realized he had feelings for Seth when they first had a sleepover at his house. Of course, they played video games and stuff, but that night when Roman's window wouldn't close all the way due to Roman breaking the lock on it, Seth told him he was super cold thanks to the budding fall breeze. Roman contemplated on exactly what to do, before he finally got enough courage to ask Seth if he wanted to lay in his arms, even though Seth knew he could have said no, that it would be weird between them, surprisingly Seth said yes.

Roman had spent the entire night holding him. With Seth in his arms things felt so right. His smaller frame fit so perfectly against Roman's bigger one. Seth didn't even mind it when his back was to Roman and Roman's big hands were wrapped around his waist. It was such a strange feeling, but it didn't feel wrong, it felt good. Seth felt.. good.

Roman started blushing as he thought about that night, he was thankful Seth couldn't see his face right now, because then the brunette would definitely notice the red that stained Roman's cheeks. He looked at him now, Seth was almost done with his comic. Roman wanted to fist pump to small victory because that meant he finally was going to finally get all of Seth's attention.

He must've been looking at him for too long because now Seth was staring at Roman, his face showed a confused expression. "Rome? You okay?" Seth smiled, softly grazing his hand over the samoan's.

"Yeah, sorry i was umm.. just thinking."

"About?" Seth asked, his hand now sliding into Roman's. It wasn't something that best friends did, especially when they were the same sex, but it didn't stop Roman from lacing their fingers together, squeezing Seth's lightly.

"I umm.." Roman blushed again, his tongue swiped over his own bottom lip as hazel eyes stared daggers into into own. He started to wonder now if Seth knew about how piercing his gaze was.

"Just about that time we had a sleepover and it was really cold cause i broke the window, and we ended up.."

"Cuddling." Seth finished Roman's sentence, and Roman now noticed his hand pulling away. Maybe he shouldn't of brought it up?

"Yeah it's no big deal." Roman played it off, "Sorry i was just thinking about it." Roman sipped the rest of his milkshake looking down, he knew he fucked up, but sometimes he just felt like telling Seth everything. He sometimes felt like spilling his entire guts to him and then just kissing his stupidly perfect lips. Even if Seth never wanted to talk to him again, he wouldn't be able to shy away from how Roman felt. It would be in the air, Roman couldn't take it back then.

"Rome. It's okay, it's just you know, that night was weird. Us cuddling, was... weird." Seth looked at him to see if he agreed.

"Why was it weird? Cause we're both men.. or because of something else?" Roman asked back. He could see Seth gulp, and his mouth open and close as he tried to retort. But he didn't say anything back, at not for a while. Roman could tell the conversation went south as soon as he opened his big mouth.

"I wanna go home." Was his best friends reply. That was Seth's way of telling him he was uncomfortable. Since Roman drove them, he had no choice but to nod, pay for his shake and lead Seth out to where he parked.

They drove in silence for awhile, Seth didn't even fiddle with the radio tuner like he usually does when he rides with Roman. He was dead silent, eyes stuck on whatever was happening outside. Roman hated this, it was all his fault. Fuck. He gripped the steering wheel hard, and made a sharp left, parking a few blocks away from Seth's house.

"Roman what gives dude?" Seth asked confused. He finally looked at him and Roman could feel himself almost melt when Seth's chocolate eyes fell on him once again.

Roman unbuckled his seatbelt, and turned to fully face him now. "I don't want things to be weird between us."

"It isn't."

"It is." Roman spat back, "and even though i may lose you as a friend i can't keep bottling this up.." Roman looked at Seth, it was like Seth already knew what he was going to say. His face gave off a pained expression, one that was begging Roman not to do this. But Roman's heart wasn't listening.

"Seth... I think i have feelings for you-"

"Rome please." Seth begged him.

"No, please don't interrupt me, i do, i have feelings for you and.. and i don't particularly know how to stay quiet about them anymore. I'm not smart enough to keep my mouth shut. I'm dumb enough to tell you that i think about kissing you. I think about you kissing me back, i think about how it feels with your body against mine and when we hold hands i feel.. I can't even describe it, Seth. I know you probably don't want me back, and that's fine it's just i can't... I won't keep this to myself anymore."

He saw tears immediately falling out of Seth's eyes. He did it. He fucked up. He never meant to make Seth cry and there he was, crying his eyes out because Roman had the nerve to explode him with feelings. He heard Seth sniffle, then practically bust open the passengers side door before he broke into a run home.

Roman watched Seth go and he thought about chasing him, but there was no good that it would do. He ruined it. Their friendship was most likely done because of Roman. He looked down and saw that Seth left his brand new comic book in his car. Roman picked it up and cradled it to his chest. It was the last thing of Seth's he probably was ever going to have. He decided to keep it. It's not like Seth would want it back anyway.

Even though he didn't have Seth anymore, he had a piece of him, and that was definitely okay with Roman.

* * *

"Wanna go out tonight? Me and Alicia are going to the movies but if you wanted to tag along you could dude!" Roman's best friend and platonic life partner Dean was on the phone with him, Roman never kept anything from Dean so naturally Dean knew all about him and Seth. He was trying to cheer Roman up but it really wasn't working.

"Nah like i said I'm going to be okay, i know that it's been about a week since we've spoken. But I don't regret what i told him. I miss him, a lot but he just needs space, and that's what I'm giving him."

"What if he doesn't need space and he really doesn't want to talk to you anymore?" There goes Dean asking the honest questions.

"He's my best friend, Dean. I don't know what i would do if he never spoke to me again."

Dean was silent for a second, "I guess. Hey how about i come over after my date and we can hang?"

Roman smiled, Dean was so caring. He heard his doorbell ring, and Roman rose an eyebrow, "Sounds great. Hey I'm going to get the door cause I'm home alone, I'll see you later dude." Roman hung up and headed downstairs, he looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 9pm. He was starting to get suspicious of who could possibly be at the door at this time. He yanked it open, his smile from the conversation with Dean soon fading as he saw Seth standing there. "Seth?.. Um, hi?" Roman says softly.

"Hi." Seth said back, "Can i come in?" Roman nodded immediately and moved to open the door fully for him.

The walked upstairs to his room, and Roman closed the door behind them. Seth stood awkwardly, shuffling back and forth on his heel.

"So what's up?" Roman asked.

"I just umm.. I.." Seth stuttered for a second. "I left my new comic book in your car the other night and i was hoping you found it?"

"Umm.. sure." Roman went into his upper right drawer, and took out the comic book. It was in perfect condition still. Seth would've guessed that Roman would have torn it apart by now. Then again, he knew Roman wasn't that petty. Roman handed it to him, even though he was planning on keeping it, he realized that maybe taking your best friends stuff hostage wasn't a good idea anyway. "Is that all you need?"

"Umm..yeah." Seth said, his eyes still refusing to meet Roman's. Roman walked him to his room door, and was going to open it, but Seth stopped his hand, and leaned against it, turning to look at Roman now. Their eyes connected, and Roman could've sworn he saw Seth bite his lip. Maybe he was just imagining it.

"Rome?" Seth asked, watching as Roman slowly closed the distance between them.

"Don't." Is all Roman said back as he leaned down and placed his lips onto Seth's. He was waiting for Seth to punch him, or pull away, instead the shorter boy just waited. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's slim waist and then started kissing him. Seth was so inviting, he immediately started pecking his lips back, before he felt Roman deepen it. It was passionate, hungry, open mouthed kisses that made Seth ridiculously hard in seconds. He wanted Roman to touch him, he wanted Roman period. But he was afraid, what if people judged Roman? Or him? The answer slipped off his lips as the comic book dropped. He felt Roman pick him up and Seth blushed as he got carried to Roman's bed.

Roman laid him down across the pillows and got in between Seth's legs. He unbuckled his belt, sliding it off, then tried to pull down Seth's ultra tight jeans. "Shit, Seth how do you not chafe in these?" Roman laughed.

"It's a way of life." Was Seth's happy response. Roman laughed but finally got them off, then he stood, taking off his sweatpants. Seth propped himself up to watch, seeing everything Roman had to offer in his briefs. He was hiding something big and fat in those underwear, it aroused Seth and he didn't even know why. Roman kneeled on the bed, getting in between Seth's legs once more. He pressed himself onto the smaller man, feeling their dicks rub against each other's softly. Roman looked down at him, seeing Seth smile was something he wanted to remember always, and this particular smile was because of him. He was smiling because Roman was making him smile. That thought alone was making Roman hard.

"Rome, i want you to know, i ran because i had feelings for you too. I really don't know how to deal with them either. I thought if i came here you'd shout at me and tell me you never wanted to see me again. But it was worth the risk, i couldn't handle not seeing you for yet another day." Seth's hands caressed Roman's arms, he pulled on his shirt and of course Roman happily took it off, letting Seth see his big body hovering above him. Roman didn't feel like talking much right now, he started unbuttoning Seth's shirt then he tore it off his shoulders. Seth was mostly hairless, he had nice defined abs and his hip bone was to die for. Roman was scared to see what else he could offer him, but at the same time he was excited for things to come. "I want you." He heard Seth say, Roman couldn't help but oblige. After all, what Seth wanted, Seth got.

"Ro?" Dean came into Roman's house like it was nothing, Roman had told him long ago where his parents hid their spare key. Dean walked up the stairs to Roman's room, because the house was surprisingly quiet and that was scaring him. He turned the knob on Roman's door and Dean's eyes caught a sight he never thought he would see.

Roman and Seth were underneath Roman's blanket, making out while they were giving each other handjobs, or at least trying. Dean really didn't see anything except their tongues moving in and out of each other's mouth, and the fragments of their hands moving rapidly under the sheets. "Fuck, Rome I'm coming!" Dean heard Seth scream and eventually he heard Roman say the same thing. They kept going until it looked like they were both worn out. Roman fell right on top of him, then laughed as he kissed Seth again. The brunette just fell into each kiss, wrapping an arm around Roman's neck. Neither of them realized Dean was standing there.

"So i guess you two made up, huh?" Dean laughed causing both boys to look at him.

"DEAN!" Roman screamed, "Get out!" he yelled as he tossed a shoe at his best friends head.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! First one shot, done. If you want too, you can send me prompts to my tumblr, which is linked to my profile. Remember this is Rolleigns so that means no threesomes as hot as that is. Kinks are welcomed but will also depend on if i can see it in my mind or not. Smut is also welcomed too. Anyway i hope i get prompts! - Melle


	2. Chapter 2: jitters

**SexyPinkRanger345 asked:** Do a story about their first date.

_**Title: Jitters**_

* * *

Why was Roman so nervous? He looked good, he smelled good, and he was going out with a guy he really liked. So why was he feeling like he just had several cups of coffee?

Oh right, him. _Seth_. His best friend, _Seth_. The boy he was in love with, _Seth_. That explained his nerves acting up like when you try to fix a broken tv and you turn it on, only to see nothing but static. That's exactly how Roman felt right now, static. A jumbled reaction, a ball of nerves...

Jitters.

Roman looked in the mirror of his car, and made sure that there was nothing between his teeth before he walked up to Seth's house. No doubt his mom was there, waiting for Roman to come and get Seth. For whatever reason, Seth's mom really liked Roman. She was beyond delighted when she found them in Seth's bedroom, making out on top of his comics. She told Roman to take care of her baby, and treat him right and of course Roman would honor that. Even if he found his mom to be a little weird.

The nerves didn't get any better as he knocked on the door. He fixed the lapels of his leather jacket and made sure his bun was on point before Seth answered. Three knocks is all it took for Roman's breath to be taken away.

"Hey you." Seth smiled and leaned forward to lightly kiss Roman's cheek. Leave it to the baseball cap wearing, tight jean clinging, comic book nerd to make Roman feel incredibly special. He looked into those chocolate pips Seth called eyes and he swam in the sea of love he found hidden in them.

"Hey back. I'm glad you dressed casually too, i had no idea what to wear." Roman whispered in his ear as they stood cheek to cheek. Seth didn't want to admit it, but Roman's breath near his ear was without a doubt the sexiest thing. It was turning him on way more than he would admit.

Instead of saying anything back, Seth just laughed and wrapped his arms around Roman's waist, as he looked up into beautiful gray spheres. "Where are you taking me?" Seth had to ask, Roman wouldn't tell him, he wanted it to be a surprise.

"There's this drive in movie theater they have revamped back in town. I figured we could watch Chocolat together, since it's your favorite movie, then we can go to lovers point and..." Roman looked down, feeling embarassed by what he wanted to happen next.

Damn jitters.

"And make out?" Seth finished his sentence for him, blushing as well. He felt Roman lean down to capture his lips quickly but they were stopped by the awwwwwing sound coming from his mother's mouth.

"You guys are so adorable." Seth's mom cooed. "Seth what is it that your tumblr friends say?_ I sail it!"_

Seth buried his face into Roman's clean shirt as Roman almost laughed his head off.

"It's_ i ship it_ mom," Seth grumbled, "And you can't ship me and Roman. I'm your son!"

His mom just smiled.

"We're leaving." Seth then pulled Roman away quickly as his mom waved excitedly at the couple.

"You gotta admit, she's incredibly cute." Roman said as he opened his car door for Seth.

"No i do not." Seth huffed, "She embarasses me. God i cannot believe i showed her how to use Tumblr." Roman got in the drivers side and turned key, but not before saying goodnight to Ms. Rollins.

Despite Seth faking being upset about his clueless mom they ended up laughing and joking together in the car together about what their ship name would be. Finally deciding that their names didn't fit together well they dropped the conversation and Seth dropped all the pretenses. He took Roman's free hand in his own and held it, giving it a couple of firm squeezes. Roman noticed so he locked their hands together, caressing Seth's softly as he pulled into the drive-in.

"We're here." Roman parked somewhere not too far and not too close to the screen. He wanted a nice view. "How about, i go get us some snacks from concessions and you stay here, be gorgeous and i'll be right back." He kissed Seth's hand, looking up to see Seth eyes turn a slight shade darker from the chaste kiss.

"Come back soon." Seth said as he bit his bottom lip, and watched Roman walk off.

Roman was gone not too long after that, and that was Seth's cue. He took off his baseball cap, and released his hair out of his tie, letting his natural curls fall free to each side of his face. He ruffled them a bit, making it look like he wasn't even trying, then tossed his cap in the back of the car. He made sure that nothing was in his teeth and that he looked presentable.

He wanted to be irresistable to Roman.

Yes, he already had him, they were in love and they made out a lot, gave each other handjobs all the time. But lately Seth has been giving him signals that he is ready for more, and Roman has literally been ignoring him. Seth just wanted to be noticed by the guy he loved. Was that too much to ask?

Roman came back with popcorn and soda and almost immediately, he noticed Seth's hair was different. "Hey, what happened to your cap?" Roman asked as he softly treaded his fingers through Seth's blonde side.

"I took it off, wanted to let my hair breathe a bit." Seth looked back at him as he noticed Roman biting down on his bottom lip. He smiled, "You like? I touched up the blond." Roman nodded, then went back to watching the movie.

But Seth noticed that he didn't take his hand out of his hair.

Thirty minutes into the film and Seth decides to take it even further, he puts his hand on Roman's thigh and kept it there, then slowly he moved up and caressed the part of Roman's jeans which incased his thickness. Roman looked at Seth, then looked down and noticed how fast he was starting to grow under Seth's hand. It was pratically near his thigh now, and he felt Seth stroke and squeeze the jean clad erection. Roman hissed, trying to keep his attention on the movie, but Seth had other ideas.

He leaned forward and kissed his neck, peppering sweet kisses from his ear to his clavicle as his free hands started unbuckling Roman's pants.

"Ro.. I want to feel you in my mouth." Seth said it so innocently, but Roman couldn't understand words right now. Those damn jitters were about to eat him alive. He was only 18, Seth was 17 what exactly did they know about gay sex?

"Seth.." Roman managed to get out, it wasn't soon before long that Roman's seat was being pulled back and Seth was straddling his waist.

Kisses. Mm. Seth's kisses, they were lighting him on fire. He grabbed Seth's perky ass through his jeans and tried to press his erection against Seth's but the small space was making it impossible to feel anything.

"Babe this isn't working." Roman panted against Seth's lips and Seth had to agree. It was cramped and he couldn't feel anything.

"What if..." Seth teases his lips, "I sneak you into my room? You stay the night.. (kiss) and (kiss) we finally do something i both know we want to do." Seth kisses him a final time then looks at Roman seriously. He cups him in his hands and Roman blows out a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

"Seth.. are you sure you're ready for that next step?" Roman asked, honestly looking into his eyes for an answer.

Seth smiles, "I'm ready."

Jitters.

That was all Roman could think about as he drove Seth home. Seth sneaked him into his house and then up the stairs of towards his room.

It was when Seth closed the door behind him that the jitters turned into something else. What was it? Oh right...

Moans.

A/N: Didn't know if you wanted smut or not honey. But hopefully i lived up to expectations! -Melle


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Lonely

**No one asked for this prompt, i was scrolling through the rolleigns tag and saw a post by another tumblr user about a headcanon, Where Seth was a young college student trying to pay bills so he decides to be an escort, and Roman was a multi millionare who is one of his clients. I don't own the headcanon and stake no claim on it. Just the writing. **

**Title: Mr Lonely**

* * *

His feet hit the pavement as he walked down dark, wet streets. Spring time in New York was no joke when it came to weather. One moment it's so beautiful outside then in a stroke of bad luck it gets cold and rainy. Not that Seth minded of course. When he first started doing this, yeah he can admit he minded a lot. He hated having to truck himself back and forth to clients in the snow. Especially when they wanted him dressed a certain way. You try walking down fifth aveune in 4 inch heels in the winter time.

Seth couldn't help but think how this all started. He was caught up in debt, while also trying to pay his own tuition after his father had lost his job. He started out trying to pay off little by little by being a fry cook, even working at places like the Gap and Old Navy to survive, but nothing paid as good as his current job.

Yes, it was sleazy, and yes it felt absolutely degrading sometimes but when Seth saw his student debt go down from 15 grand to only 2,500 in a month he had realized that this was exactly where he needed to be.

Besides, it wasn't all bad. He had generally loyal clients. He went from a litter of about 20 men to only 5 now, to be exact and each of them were richer than the next. Most of them had wives and were in the closet. And some… some were just lonely.

Speaking of lonely, that was Seth's next client. Mr. Lonely, Seth liked to call him. He was the owner of serval companies, a successful man, but yet he never managed to keep or relationship or wanted to get married. A multi-millionare by blood, and a shy sweet homosexual guy by nature, he was literally too good to be true. His only flaw is that he had to pay for sex. Everything else about him was perfect. Even all his little quirks, Seth found him absolutely adorable.

Seth admitted to feeling a strange excitement while with him. He wasn't like the others, not by a long shot. He would sometimes just pay Seth to lay down next to him as they watched tv together. Seth tried not too get used to it. But he felt… a connection with him unlike when he was with anyone else. He wasn't afraid of letting Seth come to his house, unlike his other clients who preferred seedy five star hotels.

He didn't want to call Roman his favorite. Actually, he physically wasn't allowed too. His boss, Hunter told them they weren't allowed to have favorites, they were, in essence, paid whores who weren't allowed to show affection to their clients, it was against the rules. But sometimes, just for Roman, Seth wanted to break the rules.

He got to Roman's brownstone in record time and pressed the buzzer. "It's me." Seth said it low, just how Roman liked it. Roman immediately buzzed him in then Seth took the stairs up to the top floor. Roman owned the whole building, but he had turned the downstairs into a mock office. Everything else upstairs was his home. Well… one of many.

Seth took off his coat and hung it up on the rack. He turned to the living room, and like clockwork found Roman there with two wine glasses. Even though Seth had met Roman when he was only twenty, and Seth couldn't legally drink then, Roman had introduced him to different wines, and lots of wine tastings. Roman liked aged merlot, while Seth found out he liked more of a crisp sauvignon blanc. After Roman figured out his tastes… he brought Seth his own wine cellar when he turned 21.

Seth never told Hunter about that though.

"Hey." Roman nervously said, looking down at Seth's shoes still on his feet. Seth whispered his sorry then immediately took his shoes off, stacking them neatly against the wall. Roman was a clean freak. He hated shoes on his hardwood floors. Or the sound of them squeaking around his home.

Seth sat down directly next to him and Roman handed him his wine. He took the cup and let it breathe for a few seconds before sipping it slowly. Roman watched and smiled at how perfect Seth's technique has gotten since first they met.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Seth asked as he put down his wine over a coaster, making sure not to leave any mess, then moved closer to his secret favorite samoan temptation.

"If it's okay with you… I wanna have sex tonight? I know i said we don't have to do it all the time and i defintely want you to be comfortable here but i miss .." Roman was cut off by Seth's finger on his lips, quieting all of his nerves.

"Roman, you pay for me. You can have me however you want. Anyway you want. For tonight, baby i'm all yours." Seth picked up Roman's hands and started kissing his fingertips just the way he liked it. The smaller man took one in his mouth and sucked on it slowly, gently bobbing his head up and down on it. He saw Roman watching him, making the sexiest face Seth had ever seen. Soon, Roman bit his lip, then pulled his fingers away gently, looking at Seth wryly.

"Take off your clothes." Roman told him. The slight command causing a chill to run down Seth's spine. Of course Seth obliged him. He started with his shirt, taking it off and handing it to Roman. His abs were in full view, causing his client to blow out a hungry breath. Seth smirked at Roman's reaction to him, then took off his socks, and unbuckled his belt. Roman's eyes were directly on his crotch as Seth took off his jeans, revealing no underwear under. Roman loved it when Seth went commando, it drove him wild.

"Bedroom, Seth. Now."

The next thing Seth knew he was slowly riding Roman's cock. Roman was bigger than all of the rest of his clients, but fuck Seth loved that thick member deep inside of him. He gyrated his hips in a circular motion, then hopped up and down on it, causing Roman to moan out loud. He felt Roman cup his ass and slap it, giving Seth that extra push he needed to continue. Fuck. Seth loved being control like this. With Roman, was the only time he got this type of power. Everyone else just wanted Seth to please them, get on his knees and suck their nasty cocks, but not Roman. He loved making Seth cum as much as he loved having Seth make him do the same.

"Fuck, Ro i'm so close, baby are you close? Are you gonna come right inside of me with this big…( Seth twirled his hips, placing his hands on Roman's pecs as he rode him.)… cock?"

"Yes i will… fuck!" Roman picked Seth up without warning so that he sitting in his lap. Seth cried out at the new position, feeling much more of Roman's cock than before. Roman started to control his movements, pounding into him over and over. Seth held onto his shoulders, tossing his head back as he started whimpering. No one gave it to him as good as Roman. God he was amazing.

"Fuck, Seth i'm coming!" he heard Roman roar then the next thing he knew his cum was over Roman's abs and Roman's had spilled into the condom in his ass. They stilled after a few more strokes then Seth rolled off of him, laying on the bed beside Roman.

Roman went to get a wet towel and to dispose of the condom. After he cleaned both he and Seth off he got in bed with him, pulling Seth in to lay on his chest. Seth welcomed the affection, seeing as he didn't get that with his other clients.

"Seth?" Roman asked him softly.

"Yeah?"

"How much more money do you need for your tutition and loans?" Roman was the only client he ever shared that information with. One time Roman paid for him all weekend and he took Seth to his cabin where they just talked and had sex. It was the first time Seth realized he loved this man. Not just affection wise… He was in love with Roman.

Even though he wasn't allowed too.

"Well this is my last year so all together with loans and stuff, it's about 40 grand.. why?" Seth leaned over and kissed Roman pectoral, and it caused the samoan man to run his fingers through his thick brown hair.

"I'm gonna pay them off. In full." The shock on Seth's face wasn't lost on Roman. He could tell Seth wasn't used to being spoiled. He realized that when Seth declined going on a ten thousand dollar shopping spree with last summer.

"Why do you wanna do that? Roman i can't let you." Seth reasoned.

"Because i want you to quit this job. I know because of this job we wouldn't of met and stuff but.. I don't like knowing that you're with other men.. I can't handle it. I… care about you too much i… i'm.."

Somehow Seth knew what Roman was trying to say, "Roman are you.. in love with me?"

Roman didn't deny it. After all, it was the truth. He nodded silently then turned away, unable to look at Seth. "I know you don't feel the same, Seth but.."

"I.. do… I feel the same, I.. mean, i love you too, Roman." Seth touched his shoulder then Roman turned around, and saw that he was smiling from ear to ear.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Does this mean you're gonna quit? You know.. for me?" Roman was hopeful.

"You don't mind having to support me?" Seth asked honestly.

"As you can see all i do is work and think about you. I don't know if you know this but i have a ton of money…" Seth laughed, ".. So no, i don't mind. As long as you agree to be with me, whatever i have.. is yours."

Seth beamed at him, Roman was so caring and amazing. How could he not love him?

"I'll be with you." Seth smiled at him, and for the very first time since they met, Seth and Roman's lips met in a long, slow, meaningful kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Neighbors (Know My Name)

So I was supposed to be writing a rolleigns one shot but it kinda morphed into rolleigns one shot with ambrollins angst? I don't even know why lol. This is from my tumblr.. enjoy! - Melle

* * *

"Deeper babe fuck!" Seth panted near Roman's ear as his boyfriend pounded into him. Their bed shook with each thrust and it hit Seth's wall over, and over and over again. Dark brown eyes stared back into hazel as he went deeper just like Seth wanted. Boom. The bed hit the wall again. Bang. Another time. There was sweat dripping from Roman's brow and Seth gladly wiped it away, then a soft kiss was placed on Roman's lips as he slowed down inside of him, both of them wanting this moment to last forever.

To think this all started a year ago, with Seth meeting Roman at his local crossfit gym. Looking lost, Roman asked him how crossfit worked and from then on, it became something else. Flirtatious gym meets turned into dates, which turned into dating. And as they hit the year mark, Seth couldn't be happier. He had the most special guy in the entire world to love and not once did he take it for granted.

Roman's hands gripped his thigh and his hips undulated so that Seth could feel his strokes even better now. He never broke eye contact as he thrust hard in his lover, over and over again, once again hitting the wall that Seth shared with his next door neighbor Dean Ambrose. But right now Seth didn't care. He was getting properly fucked by his guy, his main bae, his boyfriend and nobody was about to stop him from getting his right about now.

"Mm that feels good daddy." Seth now yelled out, then proceeded to bite down on his bottom lip as Roman fucked him harder. He watched Roman smile and then place a kiss on his shoulder blade. Seth could feel Roman begin to stroke him, them both reaching their breaking point almost, almost there when..

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Went the door, and Seth automatically knew who it was. Roman looked at him, stilling his movements inside of Seth. "It's Dean." Roman panted with a smile. "And by the sounds of it, he's really pissed off this time." His hands left Seth's dick and slowly he pulled out of his boyfriend and rolled over to his side of Seth's bed. "You should go answer that. The last time I did it, he was staring at me with this weird expression."

Seth laughed, rolling over to kiss the middle of Roman's chest. He got on top of him and they started making out, but there were more bangs on the door so Seth stopped himself and got up. "I'll be right back." He stood up and didn't even bother to put on clothes.

"You gonna put on some boxers, maybe?" Roman suggests but Seth just turned his head and laughed at his boyfriend before walking away.

He walked straight to the door completely naked and threw it open, seeing his neighbor Dean there wearing the angriest expression. "Mr. Ambrose.. How may I help you tonight?" Seth asked as his crossed his arms in front of him.

Dean looked at him up and down and noticed Seth was completely naked. His dick was still hard and it was pointing right at Dean, and Seth didn't have a care in the world. Dean gulped, almost forgetting why he came over since he was being distracted by a very beautiful naked man. "You're hitting my damn wall again. I'm working. I can't work if you and your… whatever… continously disturb me!"

"Hmm." Seth said back, admiring Dean for just a second. He was cute, in a standoffish way. Nothing like Roman tho. "I always tell Roman not to go so deep, ya know.. but sometimes he can't help himself. I'm too damn tight back there.." Seth pointed to his ass and he noticed Dean's eyes followed. "But I'll try to tell him to chill out. For you, Mr. Ambrose."

"Thank you." Dean was grateful, but he still couldn't keep his eyes off of Seth's hard body. He forced himself to look away and down towards his shoes. "So you are gay huh?" Dean sort of asks out of nowhere, and Seth nods with a laugh.

"Very gay. Why are you interested?" He joked with his neighbor but as Dean's eyes met his he could see that this wasn't a joke to the other man.

"Very." Was Dean's quiet reply.

Seth stood there shocked by Dean's admission but as he was about to respond he felt strong arms come around him. Roman kissed the side of his face and automatically Seth smiled, but something told him to look back at Dean. He was watching them and all Seth could think about was how his heart pounded when he saw the sadness in Dean's eyes.

"Sorry Dean. I'll keep it down." Roman spoke up, and his hands idly roamed Seth's body. Like it was his, like it was right where it belonged.

"Yeah, uh It's fine." Dean looked at Seth as he said it then shook his head, forcing a smile. "Night guys, sorry to bother." Dean said before walking away.

Roman turned Seth around and closed the door, pulling Seth back towards his body. "You okay?" He asked his boyfriend who looked to be deep in thought.

Seth focused back and smiled with a nod. "Yes i am baby. I'm sorry about that." His hands landed on Roman's chest and soon he was lifted into those strong arms he loved so much. He giggled and wrapped his arms around his guy, forgetting all about what just happened in the hallway with Dean Ambrose.

As Roman carried him back to bed Seth realized whatever Dean had said didn't matter. He had a guy, whom he loved with everything and besides..

He was just his neighbor.


	5. Chapter 5: Will You Be My Valentine?

"Do you know who you're going to the Valentine's Day dance with yet?" Dean Ambrose asked his best friend, Seth Rollins as he slammed his locker shut. Seth leaned against his own locker and sighed, pushing his thick framed glasses closer to his face.

"Are you kidding? Who would ask me to the dance that wasn't a part of a sick joke or a bet?" Seth said meekly, looking down at his black converse. "We both know I'm not going to get a date and even if I do it'll be with Becky because she doesn't have a date either." Seth let out another sigh, and he shook his head sadly.

"Hey." Dean put his arm on his best friend's shoulder to comfort him. "You don't have to go with Becky. You can come with me and Nikki if you want. I rather you come with us then have to take your steam punk lesbian best friend to the dance out of pity."

Seth smiled gratefully at Dean but still shook his head no. "It's Valentine's Day. I'm not going to ride third wheel with you and Nikki. All you guys are gonna do is end up making out while making me feel awkward at the same time. So I'll pass."

"Are you sure dude?" Dean asked as he softly caressed his shoulder. "What if I promised we won't kiss that much in front of you?"

"I'm definitely sure-" Seth was finishing up his sentence when the jocks started down the hallway. They were all laughing together, some with cheerleaders on their arms as the rest of the student body parted for their teen royalty...

_Roman Reigns_.

Seth watched him smile and laugh with Randy Orton by his side. He had his red letterman jacket on, and one of those tight smedium shirts he was so fond of wearing under it. His long black hair was tight up in a bun with some hair still out in the back, giving him that messy man bun look guys on Instagram were crazy about these days. Seth looked at him as he walked and when Roman walked pass him, Seth noticed Roman smile right at him, before continuing his conversation with Randy.

Once they were gone, Dean watched Seth's blush slowly fade, and his hands curl from behind his back. "Oh god Seth. You still have a crush on Roman. Don't you?" Dean couldn't help but to laugh at his friend. He's been crushing on Roman since he accidentally bumped into Seth freshman year. He helped Seth pick up his books and then smiled at him. Dean only remembered the story because Seth liked to re-tell it. A lot. "I thought you'd be over that by now."

"What?" Seth shook his head at Dean embarrassingly. "I am over it. I don't even know what you're talking about." He tried to play it off.

"Yeah, sure. So you weren't just blushing like a school girl then?" Dean asked back.

"Nope I wasn't." Seth gave him an eye that told Dean to drop it. Dean laughed and raised his hands in the air, defensively. The final bell rung, signaling it was time for their last class. It was AP chemistry. One of the very few classes Seth had with Roman.

"Okay I gotta go. I don't wanna be late. See you after school right? Or are you and Nikki gonna skip last period and make out underneath the bleachers again?"

Dean smirked mischievously, "You know me all too well. Later dude. Try not to jizz in your pants when you see Roman okay!" Dean yelled a little too loudly as he ran in the other direction.

"SHUT UP DEAN!" Seth blushed as he yelled back at his stupid best friend.

* * *

A five-minute walk later, Seth got to Mr. David's class on time. He sat in his assigned seat then took out his chemistry book. As he and others started getting their stuff out and taking their seats, Roman and Randy walked in. Seth's eyes immediately lit up as he saw him. His heart pounded hard in his chest as Roman and Randy tried to find places to sit. Seth noticed Randy hit Roman's chest to tell him there were two free seats in the very back of the class. But for some reason, Roman's eyes were on Seth and the empty seat next to him. Seth saw Roman smile at him again, and that fluttery, barely breathing feeling Seth got whenever Roman looked at him came rushing through him once again.

_He won't sit next to me._ Seth thought to himself. Roman always sits with Randy. Today would be no different... right?

_Wrong._ Seth's mind told him as he saw Roman whisper something to Randy then make his way over to him.

_Oh god…_ Roman was actually coming to sit next to him?

Was this real life?

"Hey." Roman said as he sat down in the chair next to Seth.

"H-Hi." Seth said back nervously, pushing his glasses back towards his nose.

"You're Seth, right?" Roman asked softly. Seth never really heard him talk that much. But just like he thought, Roman's voice was deep, and intimidating. But also sweet, soft... kind.

"You know my name?" Seth was taken aback. He was pretty much invisible to anyone but his parents, Dean, and Becky. He never thought Roman Reigns, king of Shaffer High would know him by name.

"Of course I do." Roman smiled at how nervous Seth seemed. "You're the one guy in this entire school who happens to be beating me academically." Roman laughed and Seth laughed too, trying not to blush like the school girl Dean thinks he is. "It's really hard to compete with your grades you know."

"Well, I strive for greatness." Seth said, trying to sound a bit smug. "I don't blame you for lack of focus though. You do have football and academics to worry about."

"Yeah. That." Roman nodded, then suddenly moved closer to where Seth. His personal space was completely invaded now as gray eyes stared deep into hazel. "And the fact that you happen to be incredibly hot, is also a very huge distraction." Roman licked his bottom lip then pulled away, to focus on the teacher.

As their gazes unlocked, Seth sat their completely shocked by what Roman just said. Did he just dream that? Was this a dream? Was his mind playing tricks on him yet again?

"R-roman?" Seth nervously stuttered, "Did you just say I was..." He was almost afraid to finish his sentence.

"Hot?" Roman whispered back without taking his eyes off the teacher. "Yeah. I did."

_Fuck._ Seth now thought.

He entered a fucking parallel universe.

xxx

The school bell rang for the last time that day and Seth couldn't pack up quick enough. He got all his books and stuff and quickly exited Mr. David's classroom. He needed to find Dean. He needed air. He needed something to make since of what just happened. As he was speeding out of the school he noticed Roman hot on his tail.

"Seth?" Roman yelled to him. "Hey Seth!"

Seth looked back at him, but didn't stop. He couldn't face Roman right now. He broke out into a sprint, jogging to his car. Forget Dean, forget oxygen. Right now Seth just needed to get away.

"Seth wait!" Roman pleaded as he saw Seth get in the car. "Can we talk?"

Seth couldn't form actual words right now. He tossed his books into his back seat then shook his head no to Roman through the car window. After that, Seth zoomed away. Hoping that when got home, Roman calling him hot seemed like nothing more than a vague memory.

* * *

"Hey asshole who left me with no ride home. Wanna come open the front door?" That was Dean, who was rightfully pissed at Seth for leaving him at school. Seth tossed his phone on his bed then slumped down the stairs towards his door. He opened it and there was Dean, with his best confused face on. "What the shit dude? We were supposed to be going to your house together!"

Seth just gave Dean a look then slumped back up the stairs. Dean made a face as he followed his sullen best friend towards his room.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you dude?" Dean asked as Seth fell face first on his bed, burying himself in his own pillow. "Is this still about Valentine's day? Cause I told you, you can come with me and Nikki to the dance."

"No. This isn't about valentine's day, Dean." Seth mumbled, then sat up so Dean could see his face. "Something strange happened to me today and it's really fucked up if you ask me." Seth said sadly.

"Well fuck." Dean got into bed with Seth and sat next to him. "What happened?"

"Umm..." Seth sighed, "Roman kind of... told me that I was hot today." As soon as Seth said it he saw Dean's face light up in excitement. "Don't get too excited. I think he was trying to _'She's all that'_ me."

"She's all that?" Dean was confused. "What are you even saying?"

"You know, _She's All That_. The movie? Where the hot jock bets that he can get the nerdy girl and turn her into a hot chick before prom? I think that's what Roman was trying to do to me." Seth picked at his bed sheets and pillows, shaking his head.

"So you got all of that from him calling you hot?"

Seth nodded.

"Is it not possible you might be um; you know reading too much into this?" Dean asked him seriously. "What if Roman actually thinks you're hot?"

"Am I though D?" Seth said back honestly, "We've gone to the same school for 4 years, and he's never done anything more than smile at me. Now all of a sudden he thinks I'm hot?" Seth shook his head in disbelief "And I saw him whisper something to Randy right before he came and sat next to me. This has shitty movie plot written all over it."

Dean didn't really know how to respond to that. On one hand, Seth could be right. But on the other, he also could also be wrong. He didn't know Roman well enough to make a clear decision. But Roman definitely didn't seem like a guy who would do something to someone malicious. He was one of the sweetest jocks in the entire school.

"Seth, maybe Roman was-" Dean's sentence was cut off by the door bell ringing. "Shit your mom and dad back already?" Dean asked cautiously. They didn't like Dean over at late hours.

"No. They're still at the paleontology conference in Panama. Besides they wouldn't ring the bell you idiot." Seth got up and told Dean he would be right back. The bell kept ringing mercilessly so Seth hurried down the stairs, "Fuck. Chill I'm coming!" Seth yelled. When he reached the door he swung it open. "What the fuck is your-" Seth began to say but his sentence was cut short by the man in front of him.

There he was.

With flowers.

Red roses.

A card.

And heart shaped chocolates.

Roman Reigns.

The king of Shaffer High, was at Seth's door with a bunch of gifts and a very somber smile.

"Hi." He said softly. "Can we talk now?"

"Hi." Seth said back as his heart starts beating a mile a minute. "Um..." He was about to say yes but Dean came running down the stairs at that exact moment.

"Dude do you have frogger- oh." Dean said as he saw Roman standing at the door with stuff in his hands. "Did I totally just interrupt something or?"

"Ahem." Seth cleared his throat at Dean, then signaled him to leave with a nudge of his head.

"Oh right. I get it. Um, so I'll see you at the dance later then?" Dean asked but Seth just gave him another _get the hell out_ kind of look. "Right. Okay. I'm leaving. Nice to um like see you Roman." Dean awkwardly snapped his fingers at him as he breezed past. He left quickly but not before he smiled and winked at his best friend.

"Sorry about him." Seth apologized. "I get full custody when his mom is out of town." Roman let out a light laugh at that, then looked down at the ground awkwardly. "Oh right. Um, come in." Seth opened the door wider for him then closed it behind Roman.

"Um, I brought these for you." Roman said softly. He handed Seth the roses, card and chocolates, then ran a nervous hand through his long black hair.

"I'll go put these in water. You can sit in the living room and wait for me?" Seth smiled at him, then walked off towards the kitchen. Roman found the living room with ease and decided to sit down on one of the couches. After about five minutes Seth came back and sat down right next to Roman.

They let awkward silence fill the room for a bit. Roman ended up taking in Seth's looks as their silence became uncomfortable. Only Seth could make a heavy metal tank top and gray sweats look so good.

"So.." Seth decided to be the one to break the silence. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." Roman gulped, then let out a deep breath before deciding to just say what he had to say. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out in chem. I just been wanting to say that for a very, very long time and I guess, during AP chemistry isn't the most ideal place to tell the guy you have a crush on, that he's hot." Roman laughed and shook his head. "I feel like a total jackass. I don't even know if you're gay, or if... you like guys. It was so rude of me to assume anything. I'm sorry."

Seth couldn't stop the smile on his face during and after Roman finishing speaking. Roman had a crush on him? Roman liked him. Roman wanted him. It was almost too good to be true.

"Well I guess I should tell you that I do like guys. I am gay, and I've had a crush on you since freshman year when we bumped into each other and you smiled at me. I never knew you were gay, or liked guys. I just assumed you were straight. That's why I ran after you called me hot. I thought you were just trying to win a bet or something." Seth was so embarrassed.

"Why would you think that?"  
"Well, I saw you whispering to Randy and.."

Roman cut him off with a laugh, "Oh that. Yeah, there's no bet. Randy is the only one of my teammates who know I'm gay. I whispered to him that I was gonna go for it with you finally. He's been pushing me to ask you out for years. I just didn't know if someone as hot as you would want a dumb jock like me. I thought if I hit on you, you'd come to the dance with me tonight and... it could've been like our first date." Roman shook his head, "I know it's silly."

"It's not silly, it's romantic." Seth blushed as his knee softly touched Roman's. They looked at each other and gently smiled. Roman softly bit his lip at how red Seth was getting. God, he was hot when he was flustered.

"Do you realize how gorgeous you are?" Roman asked as he gently caressed the side of Seth's face.

Seth shook his head no. "I'm not." He said back.

"You are." Roman told him again. "I should've asked you out before I say this, but I guess it's a little too late now so… Do you wanna be my valentine, Seth?" He asked softly. "Please say yes. Because I'm dying to kiss you right now but I'm also trying to be a gentleman and get your permission first."

Seth's bottom lip was tugged between his teeth at Roman's words. "Yes." He said back with a smile and a nod of his head.

Once he said yes Roman growled and pulled Seth into his lap. Seth sat down directly on top of Roman, breathing out heavily. Hazel eyes bore deep into gray right before Roman laid a small kiss to Seth's lips. He nipped at them playfully, teasing Seth. Their lips connected again after a minute, the pressure becoming increasingly passionate as Roman pulled him closer. Roman let his tongue carefully slide across Seth's bottom lip before he slid it deep in Seth's mouth. Roman's hands did some exploring of their own as they moved towards Seth's ass. He squeezed it in his hands, as he pulled Seth even closer so he could feel his erection through his jeans. Seth moaned in Roman's mouth as he felt Roman grow up under him. Seth rocked against the erection, making Roman hiss out in pleasure.

"Fuck." Was the only word Roman could think of as Seth continued to slowly grind against Roman's erection. Teasing him and tongue kissing him at the same time. Roman possessively grabbed Seth's waist as their lips smacked against each other and Seth's ass grinded hard against Roman's erection. Seth had never felt this kind of pleasure before in his life. It felt so good, Roman felt so good.

This was shaping up to be the best valentine day, Seth Rollins has ever had.


End file.
